Tekken 8
Tekken 8 is a 3D fighting video game developed by and published by Namco Bandai Games. It was released in January 14, 2015 for arcades, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita. A port by MasGaling was released in February 14, 2015 for iOS and Android. Tekken 8 continues the storyline of Tekken 7. Characters Tekken 8 contains all the characters of Tekken, Tekken 2, Tekken 3, Tekken Advance, Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken 4, Tekken 5, Tekken 5.1, Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection, Tekken 6, Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, Tekken 7, Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Tekken Card Challenge, and Tekken Revolution. All the characters in Tekken 8 that already died in its storyline do not have openings and ending movies. Everyone is playable and unlocked. All of them have their own character slot. New characters are marked with NEW! * Alex * Alisa Bosconovitch * Angel * Anna Williams * Armor King * Asuka Kazama * Asuka Kazama's father NEW! * Azazel * Baek Doo San * Bob Richards * Bruce Irvin * Bryan Fury * Christie Monteiro * Combot * Craig Marduk * Crow * Diana Dunst * Dr. Abel NEW! * Eddy Gordo * Emma Kliesen NEW! * Falcon * Feng Wei * Forest Law * Ganryu * Geppetto Bosconovitch * Gon * Grabriel-de-Xavior * Gun Jack * Hawk * Heihachi Mishima * Heihachi Mishima (devil) * Hwoarang * Irene Rose * Jack * Jack-2 * Jack-3 NEW! * Jack-4 NEW! * Jack-5 * Jack-6 * Jane NEW! * Jin Kazama * Jin Kazama (devil) * Jinpachi Mishima * Julia Chang * Jun Kazama * Katarina Alves * Kazumi Mishima * Kazuya Mishima * Kazuya Mishima (devil) * King * Kuma * Kunimitsu * Lars Alexandersson * Lee Chaolan * Leeneo Alexandersson * Legendary Capoeira Master NEW! * Lei Wulong * Leo Kliesen * Lili de Rochefort * Ling Xiaoyu * Marshall Law * Michelle Chang * Miguel Caballero Rojo * Miharu Hirano * Mokujin * NANCY-MI847J * Nina Williams * Ogre * Owl * Panda * Paul Phoenix * Prototype Jack * Raven (codename) * Richard Williams NEW! * Roger * Roger Jr. * Rodney Mace * Sergei Dragunov * Shin Kamiya NEW! * Steve Fox * Steven Mishima * Tia Hyun Jae * Tiger Jackson * Tougou NEW! * True Ogre (a.k.a. Trogre) * Veronica Lynx * Violet * Wang Jinrei * Yoshimitsu Levels All stages from all Tekken games are in Tekken 8. Controls See Tekken 8/Controls. Minigames There are 2 minigames in Tekken 8. Tekken Ball (from Tekken 3) is a beach volleyball minigame with two characters shooting the ball by punching, jumping, and kicking. Tekken Force (from Tekken 4 and 5) is an RPG minigame where the character chosen attacks the enemies and defeats the boss. Tekken-Tac-Toe is a tic-tac-toe styled minigame where the face of the character of Player 1 is X and the other is O. Miscalleneous Prices Tekken 8 is JPY 6023.05 in Japan. International prices: * USD $49.99 * CAD $58.91 * EUR 41.65 * GBP 32.61 * AUD $61.79 * PHP 2243.58 Ratings Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:IOS Category:Android